A Sensual Start
by tanya-crest
Summary: another year, another batch of students... will it be the same as the time with the guys (kanzaki, kikuchi, murai, ...) or will it be better? will onizuka finally have a gf before turning 23? or is he destined to be the perverted bachelor that he is?
1. chapter 1

Dear readers, since I like GTO, I think I'd write a fic bout it. To anyone who doesn't know GTO or great teacher onizuka. It's about a perverted guy who wants to be the best teacher ever. That, and the fact that he might look at girls' undies and get a chance to sleep with a 16-yr old girl. That's all.

Disclaimer: I don't own GTO but I'll introduce some new characters that are not in the show itself. ^-^ Enjoy!

Chapter 1

_I'm Eikichi Onizuka, 22 yrs. old, single, and one of the best teachers in __Tokyo__! _I ran a hand through my dirty, extremely messy hair. 

This was one of my classes, and as usual, free period. I just went to one of the bars with my friends. They're really one wild bunch of friends. But of course they are! I'm the leader of a motorcycle gang. The great Onibaku (as I was known back then).

"Sensei!" a blue haired girl called out.

"Um?" 

"My older sister wanted to know if you're single."

My ears perked up and I quickly jumped up from my seat. "I am Eikichi Onizuka, 22 years old, single."

The blue haired girl was probably new here because she didn't know that I was still single. But then again, I was switched to another class because of that baka vice principal. But it's okay since I'm in a class full of younger girls. I drooled.

_Me: Okay class, I'm going to teach you something different today._

_Girls: *moans* sensei, we're ready for you._

I shook my head. "Hai? Why is she asking for me?" I threw a suspicious glance at her. "Is she pretty?"

The blue haired girl smiled. "Hai! She has blue hair like mine and has big breasts."

I smiled and imagined what we could do together. 

"Sensei…?" 

"Hai!" I stopped fantasizing to look at her. "Who are you again?"

The girl stood up and made a little bow. "I'm Claire Stafford."

"Why does your sister ask?" I simply ignored the stares of all the people inside the room. After all, it's their free period. They're in charge of what they do here. Besides, this was a much pressing matter. If I could get a girlfriend before I turn 23. Nyahahaha!

*to be continued…*


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own GTO. Don't sue me.

Comments:

dsL0CaTed.BoDy.PaRt: yeah… I know what you mean… I hate cliffhangers as much as you do but I just wanted to finish that chapter. Inspiration struck and I just had to begin a story. Though I'm not sure about what I'm going to write about.

Seth7: Super thanks for the info! Hoped you'll like the whole fic. Hehe…

Chaco and Lily: Thanks! You too!? RO?! I have a forum where all the people almost weren't always around because of that stupid (just kidding!) Ragnarok. Hehe

Farore the Oracle of Secrets: I know… I found that out the moment I reread the fic… Gomen! I overused the word "Hai!" ^^;

Chapter 2

"Hmm… She needs an escort to a party she needs to go to. And I told her that you'll be willing to be her escort since she just came from America and doesn't know a lot of people… yet," Claire explained.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"16"

I began counting. _If she becomes my wife now, she'll only be 26 when I'm 32 and 36 when I'm 42. _

"When's the party?"

"Tomorrow night." 

"Ok. I'll be there," I said with a smile. 

"Arigatou, sensei," Claire said as the bell rang. 

"Ja ne," I waved a goodbye to the students who were already filing out of the classroom. 

Wait till I tell Fuyutsuki-san about my good luck. But should I tell her? She might get jealous. I smiled. Fuyutsuki's a beautiful woman but she isn't 16 like them. She'll get jealous because she likes me a lot and then there'll be scandal in school and then she'll tell me how much she loves me and how she's ready for me. I kept on daydreaming.

"Onizuka-sensei? Are you okay?" 

"Huh?" I turned to the person calling me. _Ahhh__!! Fuyutsuki!! _ "I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"You looked like you were about to throw up."

I winced. "I'm fine," I said. 

"Well, okay. But you better hurry. Your next class will start soon." 

I grinned. "You're so kind, Fuyutsuki-san! You care about me. You must love me a lot!"

Fuyutsuki blushed. "Onizuka-sensei, don't talk nonsense. I was just concerned about you."

"Whatever you say."

I happily walked towards my next class. Time was spent sleeping in all of my classes. I knew that those baka kids can study by themselves. I finally heaved a sigh of relief as I heard the bell indicating that it's time for the students to go home. As I walked in the halls, I kept thinking about Kikuchi and the gang, who by now are studying in college. I snorted. _Who needs college?_ They're just a bunch of people who get money from the students in exchange for a diploma. 

I shrugged. I shouldn't care much about them. I'm not a sentimental guy. But then I don't need to worry about them anymore. I winced as I remember those incidents last year. The many suicides of Yoshikawa, the trouble the class caused me. Plus the money I wasted on them. I sighed again. Even though I act like I don't care, it's not as if I can fool them. They know well enough that I don't want them getting into big trouble. 

As I reached my room, I removed my shirt and quickly lied down on my sofa. 

_Ring, Ring…_

I quickly got up to the sound of my cellphone ringing. 

"Hello?"

"Sensei?" It was Claire.

I quickly sat up. "Yes?" 

"My sister's name is Samatha. You're supposed to pick her up 8:00 in the evening."

"Me? Pick her up?" I grimaced. "Demo, I don't have a car."

"Oh! Well, then I'll just tell her to bring our car and just let our driver drive you to the party. Ja!" She hung up.

I glanced at my watch. Only 7:30 and nothing to do the whole evening. I sighed. It was such a shame that the party's tomorrow, not today. 

I grabbed the pillows I just slept on and arranged them on the edge of the sofa. I quickly stood up and looked at the pile of new porn videos I rented just yesterday. _Hmm…_What's better—some kinky actions on the bed or on the bath tub? Or maybe I should just stick with the video with the cover where two girls are masturbating while washing someone's car. _It _might_ be interesting._

Decisions, decisions!


End file.
